


New Year

by ravenbellamy



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Girl Meets the New Year, F/F, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbellamy/pseuds/ravenbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley had kept it from everyone, but Farkle saw right through her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> basically girl meets the new year with rilaya instead of rucas

Farkle knew before Riley did. 

Maybe it was all the subtle glances, the too long lingering touches or they way her face turned red when Maya called her pretty.

He had told her over and over that Riley had to tell Maya, that it was wrong to keep something like this from her. Riley was still ignoring him, still hiding her feelings and watching with a heavy heart as Lucas and Maya went on dates. 

Zay had questioned her if she always had a sour look when she was around them because she still liked Lucas, but every attempt to tell him he was wrong just made him laugh. 

She didn't know which one would be better, people assuming she was still into Lucas or people knowing the truth that she liked Maya. 

Riley was going over her thoughts to herself at Topanga's. Lucas and Zay had left early to see a movie, leaving Smackle, Farkle, Maya and Riley. Maya had her head on Riley's shoulder and was holding her hand, and Riley's heart was racing at the small casual touch from her best friend. 

Farkle was watching them, Smackle copying Maya's actions and having her head on Farkle's shoulder. Smackle mumbled something about it getting late and gave Farkle a clumsy hug, then exiting the cafe. Farkle continued to watch the girls, Maya now closing her eyes. 

"Honey?"

"Yeah peaches?" Riley put her arm around Maya's shoulder, trying to hold her up as Maya started to fall asleep. 

"I'm sleepy. Can I sleep at your house tonight?" 

Riley's heart started to race, but she tried to ignore it. "Of course you can. You know that."

Maya smiled and sat up. "You're a good friend honey." 

Riley tried not to flinch at that. 

Farkle stood up, grabbing Riley's hand and pulling her up with him. He dragged her out of the cafe, his hand tight on her wrist. 

"Riley, you have to tell Maya. You can't just keep lying to her and yourself about how you feel."

Riley blinked back tears. "Farkle, telling Maya could ruin our friendship. What if she never speaks to me again because of it?"

"Riley, she wouldn't do that. You know that. But not telling her is just putting a barrier between the two of you. Eventually she's going to catch onto why you're stiff when she sleeps over, why you flinch when she calls you a friend and why you blush when she calls you pretty. We all notice it Riley, I'm just the only one smart enough to know what's going on."

Farkle let go of her wrist, taking a step back and looking at his best friend. "Riley, we can't keep things from each other. Especially things like this." 

"Farkle, I can't tell Maya I love her. What if I don't, what if I'm just going through a phase what it-"

"Riles, it's not a phase. Even if it is, it doesn't change how you feel now. You love Maya. And you have to tell her."

They stood in silence for a minute before Maya walked out of Topanga's, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Riles, can we go now? I'm really sleepy and I sleep best when I'm with you."

"Of course, let's go peaches." 

Farkle leaned in and hugged Riley, whispering in her ear to tell Maya before walking away.

\--

Riley didn't sleep that night. Maya loved to cuddle up to Riley, putting her head on her stomach or almost lying her entire body on top of Riley's. The entire night Riley's heart was racing, every slight movement from Maya making her shake.

School wasn't any better, with them learning sense and sensibility and Charlie Gardner following Riley everywhere. 

The next day was new years eve, and Riley was now hosting a party that she hadn't planned on, and a deadline to tell Maya about her feelings. Farkle kept pushing her, making annoying comments and trying to encourage Riley to tell her best friend how she felt. 

Maya sat with Lucas is the bay window, making Riley bitter with jealousy as Farkle made ticking noises to Riley. 

As usual, Charlie was also there, trailing behind Riley and asking her to be his partner in a 'couples game'.

Riley watched Maya as she paired up with Lucas, then turned her eyes to Farkle who was watching her. Riley looked down and pulled out a card, offering to start the game. 

The questions went on for a couple of minutes, every question Maya and Lucas answering about each other ripping a whole into Riley. Farkle watched her bite back tears as she read the next question. 

"Have you ever kept a secret from someone you love. Okay, game over."

"Why Riley? Because you know you shouldn't lie to your best friend?"

Riley stood up, grabbing Farkle's hand and dragging him to the roof. 

"Farkle, just give me more time. I need time to figure this out."

Farkle shook his head. "No Riley. It's been months and nothing has changed. Nothing is going to change. You love Maya, you always have and you always will. That's not going to change Riley, and it's not okay for you to lie to her."

"I'm not lying to her Farkle. I'm just not telling her because I'm not even sure of what I'm feeling myself."

"Yes, you are Riley. You know you love her, you're just too scared to tell her. You have until midnight Riley, I'm not going to let you keep this secret."

"What good is telling her Farkle?" Riley's voice was shaky. "Either she get's mad at me and we never speak again, or she doesn't care and nothing changes."

"She could feel the same Riley. Either way it's not okay to start the year with a lie. I've seen how much this has been tearing you apart and I'm not going to let it happen anymore." 

"I trust you to do the right thing Farkle."

The roof filled with their classmates, Maya missing from the mix. Charlie tried to talk to her about how they should be together, but she turned him down not paying attention to what she was saying only caring about where Maya was and if she was okay. 

Riley sat down on a bench, Maya walking onto the roof at the same time. Riley watched Maya, hoping she would sit by her but being unsurprised when she went to Lucas. 

She watched as the two talked, her chest feeling heavy.

The countdown began and Riley jumped up, moving quickly and hoping to get off the roof before the countdown reached- 

"One."

Riley had almost made it off the roof when Farkle yelled, "Riley's in love with Maya." 

Riley froze, her heart pounding and her face red as she turned to face her friends and classmates. Maya and Lucas turned to look at each other, and with that single movement Riley had felt her world fall apart. 

She turned back around and rushed into the apartment, past her parents who asked her what was wrong as she rushed into her room. 

Riley locked her bedroom door behind her and laid down on her bed, curling in a ball and letting herself cry. About ten minutes past and Riley was sure that Maya wasn't going to come, that their friendship was officially over. She bitterly though of Farkle, and how she would naver speak to him again for ruining her and Maya's friendship over her having a stupid crush.

Just as Riley was beginning to lose all hope, the bay window opened and she heard the familiar sound of Maya crawling in. She didn't turn her body, but she felt Maya lay down on the bed next to her.

"Sorry it took me so long to come honey, I was thanking Farkle."

Riley wiped away her tears and turned over, her face inches from Maya's. "Why were you thanking him peaches?"

"Because, Riles, if he hadn't told us what you felt than we never would've known. I never would have known. Riley, how could you not tell me?" 

"Because, Maya. You were dating Lucas. How could I put myself between you two?"

Maya sat up, pulling Riley up with her and holding onto Riley's hand. "Honey, I was dating Lucas because I thought I had to. I thought I had to be with a boy. I always thought about you. About us, being together. As girlfriends. But I never though it was possible. Until now."

"You like me too?" Riley smiled through her tears. 

Maya laughed, her cheeks also tear stained. "Of course I do. How could I not?"

"So are we like, girlfriends now?" Riley had never smiled as hard as she was now. 

"If you want to, of course. And I know you're going to ask what if we break up, but honey, even if we do it's always going to be us forever. Nothing could change that." 

Riley laughed, raising her and Maya's hand together. 

"Thunder." 

"Lightning."


End file.
